


one touch

by spacereylos (manbunjon)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbunjon/pseuds/spacereylos
Summary: She seemed to be drawing this process out at every opportunity, every lackadaisical movement deliberate. She pulled the pins from her braided hair one by one until a deluge of hazel hair came falling over her shoulders like a synchronized dance. She peered at him through her mirror, looking pleased with herself.“Look but don’t touch.” she teased, offering a wink.





	one touch

“I have to go to work.” Ben protested, fastening his watch.

“I’m not stopping you.”

“Well when you look like that what do you expect me to do?”

He looked back at Rey as she sat at her vanity. Her hands curled through her dark hair, the only thing she wore a dainty golden chain around her wrist, jungling softly with every kove.

The smell of the sweet soap she had used was intoxicating and completely familiar, filling his nose as soon as she had stepped out of the shower. It smelled so wonderfully like her. When she was out of town for work he found himself drawn to it, sometimes squirting a pump or two of the soap into his hands and rubbing it over his skin in hopes that a bit of lavender soap would make his heart stop aching for her.

“Look but don’t touch.” she teased, offering a wink.

She seemed to be drawing this process out at every opportunity, every lackadaisical movement deliberate. She pulled the pins from her braided hair one by one until a deluge of hazel hair came falling over her shoulders like a synchronized dance. She peered at him through her mirror, looking pleased with herself.

He turned to look at her, as though he had not already memorized every curve and indent of her body after months of careful study. If he were suddenly to be tested on the placement of the bountiful freckles laid across her cheeks and nose or the maze of capillaries that shon through at the base of her wrist, he would surely pass with extremely high marks. He could have painted her, right then and there, without opening his eyes

“It’s payback.” Rey replied. She worked a brush through her hair languidly.

“Aha!” Ben called, striding triumphantly towards her. He slapped his hands down on the dressing table and leaned over her. He rested his chin on the top of her head, making her skin tingle with every word spoken. “You are still mad.”

“Not mad, per se.” she said cooly. She remembered the previous night when Ben had emerged from the bath in nothing but a thin towel, strategically draped around his waist as though he were a catalogue model. A few steps and the towel had fallen away, leaving nothing in her line of vision but glistening wet skin and the sculpted sinew of muscle.

Rey stood, turning so that her shoulders were pressed to his chest. Her bared hips found purchase against his, rolling backward in a motion of nectarous torment. Her throat bobbed as she uttered a light moan, her arms reaching up to loop around his neck.

The pads of his callused fingers served as a rough contrast to her smooth skin, Ben dragged them down the side of her bare breast, making her flesh shiver with goosebumps.

“Surely you have gotten your revenge by now.” said Ben. She could feel the stiffness against her hip that showed she had been victorious in her advances. She could feel the words in his chest vibrate against her back as he spoke. “Or is there more planned?”

“Not yet, my love.” Rey whispered, the sharp arch of her back and the jutting of her hips lifting him high into heaven and above.

She was pulling away, his grasping hands coming back with naught but air. She smirked at him, crossing her arms over her chest. “But you’ve got to get to work now- don’t you?”

He huffed, growling, “Evil girl.” He could still feel the indent of her warm body against him. It took all he had not to turn back, throw her down, and make love to her for the rest of the morning. Damn his job. Damn everything that wasn’t her body against his. “I’ll be back tonight to claim my vengeance.”

Rey looked over her shoulder, slinking away with a sway of her hips and a smirk at her pursed lips. “I’ll be waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr: **[organaben](http://organaben.tumblr.com)**


End file.
